Kali Radhika
"A war has layers. There are battlefields, and there are targets." --- An instructor from the ASD to Kali Radhika Kali Anuja Banhi Radhika, often abbreviated to just Kali Radhika, also known as Agent Radhika in certain Alderaani circles, is a Human/Themian hybrid, former Alderaan Security Detail Agent and now a member of Task Force Aurek hailing from Alderaan. Working in the anti-terrorism unit of the ASD for 9 years, Kali was a decorated agent in her field and was famous for stopping many potential attacks on the peaceful planet during the Clone Wars. During a controversial and currently heavily classified - And successful - Assassination attempt on an outspoke politician of an Alderaani Great House, Kali was crippled in her right leg attempting to stop the killer from Agent.]] carrying out his scheme. Due to the massive failure of the anti-terrorism unit, Kali was honorably discharged from the ASD and was sent to the Grand Army of the Republic's Intelligence and Communications with a glowing recommendation to assure that her future was secure. But due to her leg, this is a future not involving combat, unless treatment is received. During her time in Task Force Aurek, Kali had her kneecap surgically replaced with a synthetic one. She is currently undergoing physical therapy but is expected to return to combat in at least two weeks. Kali has an interesting biological background -- She is a mix of Human and Themian, a race of dark-skinned Elven near-humans that have bred extensively into the Radhika family line. As Themians consume sunlight as a means of rest, Kali is able to do this to a much lesser extent due to the dilution of her Themian genes. She keeps a sun lamp near her as she works and it gives her extra energy, but only the sun on Themis, the Themian homeworld, with it's specific radiation that reacts to Themian genes in the skin would be able to keep Kali up for 24 hours+ without human rest required. Biography Early life Born the middle child to Hiran Radhika, a Themian/Human male from the planet Themis and Falah Radhika, a Human female Alderaan native, Kali had an older brother Vihaan, a GAR soldier, and younger sister Shanaya, a painter. Hiran worked as a bounty hunter for most of his life, settling on Alderaan after he fell in love with a local woman, Falah Parinaaz. She worked as a sculptor, and the two eventually settled down to live off of Hiran's savings and his wife's artistic career. Their first child and Kali's older brother, Vihaan, adopted more Themian characteristics than Human ones and even had slightly pointed ears. He joined the Grand Army of the Republic when he was 18, and went MIA during the Clone Wars. Kali's younger sister Shanaya is still alive and on Alderaan, working with her mother in furthering her career as an artist. Kali herself meanwhile, took after both of her parents -- Inheriting her father's strength and Themian traits, and her mother's Human appearance and capacity for emotion. She was a very athletic yet shy child, preferring to spend time with her family as opposed to friends. Her childhood in Aldera was very menial, the only rough patch was her brother signing up for service in the GAR and leaving Alderaan, which both Kali and Shanaya took quite hard. Once she graduated secondary school Kali began to look into different law enforcement agencies on Alderaan. She wished to serve, but not in the capacity of her brother, instead to protect her planet. She was accepted into the Alderaan Security Detail Training Program shortly after graduation. The Clone Wars The notable achievements in Kali's career during the Clone Wars include 9 years of service in the Alderaan Security Detail as a top anti-terrorism unit agent, 6 months of time in the Grand Army of the Republic's Communications and Intelligence unit, and an undetermined amount of time with Task Force Aurek. The ASD Training Accepted for training at the ASD Headquarters in Aldera at the age of 17, in 8BNO, Radhika trained for one year at the headquarters under retired agents in a class of 40 that was cut down to 20 recruits in the course of a year. Kali was always a little cautious of her fellow trainees and never formed any real meaningful attachments with them. Instead, she chose to dedicate her full time to studying and training, something that caught the eye of her instructors early on. Eventually moved into a more advanced program, she graduated from training at age 19 with her fellow recruits and was offered a job at the anti-terrorism unit stationed in Aldera. First Day During her first day of her new job at the anti-terrorism outpost in Aldera, Kali was in for a rude awakening to her brand-new life when a cafe near a high-priority target was bombed by a Separatist sympathizer looking to drag Alderaan into the war. The man had gotten away with it, leaving up to 30 injured and 4 dead. Kali was one of the first responders on the ground, combing through the remains of the building for any clues, and discovered the comlink that the bomber was using to make his demands. He wished for Alderaan to formally denounce the Republic and join the Separatist Alliance and begin conscription, otherwise, more targets with more people would be hit. An anonymous tip led the ASD to a warehouse in a spaceport where it was discovered that the radical bomber had crates of de-activated battledroids shipped to him, which was how Kali was able to identify his name, through shipping manifests. Raiding his house they found nothing but a ticking bomb and a comlink, where Kali scared the terrorist- by using his name -into running. As the bomb squad of the ASD worked to disarm the bomb, Agent Radhika and a fellow junior agent chased after the bomber from his position nearby. Her fellow agent tackled the bomber and took him down as Kali completed the arrest, the two newcomers to the squad accepted almost instantly by their peers due to their achievement of stopping a terrorist before anything worse happened. Star-Crossed It did not take Kali long after being hailed as a hero for stopping the Seppie sympathiser for her to keep gaining momentum, rising through the ranks to Senior Agent in only 4 years. She spent one of those four years undercover in a terrorist cell in Aldera, working with the undercover division of the ASD to try and prevent an attack by the cell. Unfortunately for the fledgeling senior agent, Kali soon found herself attracted to the cell's leader, Terras Kestal. it was around this time, that news reached the Radhika family that their son Vihaan was missing in action. Scared and upset, Kali found herself going through many a bar that night and she wound up at the cell HQ. Comforted by Kestral, one thing led to another and soon the two entered a rather illicit sexual relationship. Knowing that this was .]] against many regulations and was also compromising her ability to take the cell down before they harmed anyone, Kali attempted to break it off with Kestal and soon found herself being outed as an agent by a fellow cell member who had dug up her identity, and was involved in a hostage situation/standoff as a betrayed Kestal threatened to kill her as fellow ASD agents tried to break the compound. For a few terrified moments, Kali got through to Kestal and convinced him to let her go and turn himself in. He admitted that he had fallen in love with her, something that had revolted Kali as she said that she had felt something for him too, but it died when she realized what he was capable of. From that point onward, Kali was completely re-dedicated to her work, and decided to keep most relationships either at arms-length or devoid of emotion, not wanting to have her compromised like that again. Senior Agent Kali spent the next three years after putting Kestal away back to work in the anti-terrorism unit, identifying threats and interrogating targets with the same natural talent that she ever-presently displayed. She was given the rank and title of Senior Agent in 5BNO and was soon assigned a new junior agent to keep an eye on, a young rising star like herself, Jem de'Jannarc. Jem and Kali became extremely close during their time together, working as partners in the field. Jem became a Senior agent when Kali was 2 years into the role herself, even faster than Radhika herself had gotten the job. Instead of being jealous, however, Kali celebrated with her friend, someone she considered a sister. Already breaking the promise she had made to herself over Kestral, Kali found herself slowly healing from the case that had traumatized her. Downfall Radhika spent the last 3 years of her job with Agent de'Jannarc in the field, stopping threats to civilian, political and even military targets. However, the whole of the ASD Anti-Terrorism Unit would suffer the consequences of one major political screw up. Idiian Frayus, a member of the House Frayus and the Alderaanian Parliament, was targeted for assassination by an angry dissenter who disagreed with Frayus' political standings. Warned of the potential assassination by both Agents Radhika and de'Jannarc, who had been assigned protective detail, Idiian dismissed it as a baseless threat and continued on with his very public and flamboyant lifestyle. As the ASD team struggled to find leads on the future killing, during a routine surveillance op, Agent de'Jannarc thought she saw someone suspicious hanging near Frayus and left their speeder to pursue. Radhika moved to support her, but was distracted with preparing to defend Frayus, and she found that her partner and her suspect were gone. Suddenly like that, a shot rang out and Radhika was floored as blaster fire shattered her right kneecap, downing her instantly. Another shot, and Frayus was down as well. Both lay dying as emergency response rushed to the scene, yet only one lived. This occured in 0BNO, directly proceeding the Battle for Coruscant in 0BNO as well. Honorable Discharge Jem was recovered two days later, having been captured by the perp who had been working in a team, one to distract the agents guarding Frayus and the other to take him out. They had not expected Kali to be hesitant in following her partner, which resulted in the hitman deeming it necessary to try and kill her as well. The murder turned into a grizzly media circus, with an immense cover up effort required by the ASD in order to save face. Unfortunately for the two agents, one would need to take the fall, and that person ended up being Kali. She faced an honorable discharge, in reflection of her 9 years of service but also her failure to save Frayus' life. Jem was allowed to stay on but was demoted. Due to the violent shot to her kneecap that she sustained, Kali also faced a life free of combat and fieldwork as she was now stuck with a permanent limp. The heat of the blaster combined with just the right angle of the shot had struck her kneecap from the front/side and had both shattered and actually melted some of the intricate bones there, fusing them together at uncomfortable and un-natural angles during the healing process. While some corrective surgery she received after the incident has reduced some of the pain and awkwardness of her injury, Kali has permanent pain that she medicates using prescription painkillers. The GAR and Aurek Kali was still undergoing physical therapy when Order 66 happened in 0BNO, and was still in treatment to learn to work with her newly crippled leg for 3 long and grueling years following that. As soon as she was cleared for service, in 3ANO, she was made known of her recommendation for Intelligence and Communications. Intelligence and Communications Given a glowing recommendation to the Grand Army of the Republic's Intelligence and Communications station, a non-combat position within the GAR, Radhika felt slightly insulted by the leg up she reluctantly accepted and went to work. She was only officially working there on Coruscant for 6 months until in 4ANO, the election of Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa prompted Kali to be fast-tracked to a position within Task Force Aurek. The Wraiths ~wip~ Death Kali has not died yet. Post-mortem See above. Personality and Traits Personality "You always were the smarter one of us, Kali." --- Agent Jem de'Jannarc to Kali Radhika during an assignment Kali is often described as a hot-headed star, extremely talented in the field but also not allowing it to inflate her ego -- Too much, that is. Because of a previous romantic involvement with the leader of a terrorist cell, and being betrayed by the government she dedicated herself to, Kali is not quick to trust as of joining Aurek and will require constant exposure to become trusting with someone. Once she becomes accepting and tolerating of an individual she has a fierce protective streak and compassionate side, wishing to help them however she can to make sure they stay content. Her Themian traits allow her to be a great listener and a companion for when things are rough, and because of the Human dilution Kali is able to offer actual solutions that don't involve more sunlight. On the flip side, she has also developed a guilt complex over the assassination of Frayus, and has a slight obsession with finding out the truth behind his murder. She is continuing to look into the crime to this day, and can often be seen reviewing crime scene photos in the CIC of the Guardian. Traits "You didn't fill in this section, Miss Falstrom." "Why tell you about myself when I can show you?" --- Kali Radhika, undercover as Kyra Falstrom, to Terras Kestal Kali is most known for her Themian abilities and traits, which allow her to rest by consuming sunlight instead of resting by sleeping; Something she can still do. If exposed to the sun of Themis, Kali will adapt the dreamlike and laidback, sometimes described as 'high' personality of the native Themians, but to a lesser extent. She has the classic dark skin of the Themians and shares their passion for the color purple. Behind the scenes Kali's faceclaim and voiceclaim is Priyanka Chopra, who won Miss World in 2000. Apparently. All if not most of the NPC characters Kali has interactions or relationships with, have faceclaims who have worked with Chopra on the show Quantico, a show that Maddie has a fucking obsession with. Besides that, it also provides a lot of good gifs for interation and it's all around easier :^) Dossier If anyone with the proper clearance were to try and look into Kali's dossier, most if not all of the information related to her working with the Alderaan Security Detail is heavily classified. Only her commendations and heroics would be noticeable... There would be ''nothing ''on her failures. It appears something - Or someone - does not want it known what Kali did to have her career suddenly ended.Category: Individuals Category:Archives